Support is requested for participation in the cooperative clinical trials of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. Phase II studies - Studies which may or may not be randomized of the effectiveness of a specific treatment plan in a series of patients with a specific disease or diseases. When appropriate, these studies will be disesase-oriented, especially in the signal tumors, but we also intend to include broad-spectrum studies of promising agents or combinations. Phase III studies - Randomized comparisons (double-blind, if feasible) of two or more treatment plans. Emphasis has steadily shifted toward solid tumors. A Radiation Therapy Committee has been formed, and surgical oncologists accepted as members. We expect combined modality approaches to increase. Immunotherapy protocols will be expanded. Emphasis is placed upon thorough planning, careful review of data and statistically sound evaluation of results. Important secondary benefits of these studies are the excellence of patient care and improved training of house officers and medical students.